The goal of this training program is to produce students with a broad multi-disciplinary background that enables them to use a variety of approaches to solve important problems in the field of neurobiology. To this end, students complete courses that span neurobiology from the neuroanatomical, neurophysiological, and developmental to the cellular, molecular and behavioral. Formal course work is augmented by weekly seminars, journal clubs, and ah annual retreat. A group of 48 trainers provide excellent opportunities for students to pursue their diverse research interests with experienced and skilled mentors. Since our last submission, the number of applicants to-Neurobiology has doubled an increase that has not been reflected in the number of training grant slots. We are therefore requesting that the number of positions on this training grant be increased to 12, to keep up with our recent and projected growth. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]